Betrayal
by MagicBeauty
Summary: Amu was betrayed by the Guardians. She left with Rima and became famous. THey meet the Guardians again and show their identity. What will happen? Will they become enemies, or will love spread?
1. Chapter 1

Amu's POV

It was a great day. I walked to the Royal Garden in my cool and spicy uniform. My charas were floating beside me and talking while I ignored their comments. I walked into the glass shaped dome to find another person sitting in my chair.

"Who are you?"  
"I'm the new joker, Lisanna. I'll be your replacement."

I stared at everyone with horror-filled eyes. Did they recruit her without my permission?

"Amu-chan, this girl's abilities are awesome. I loved her abilities. Sorry but can you leave? I know this is cruel but, this is for the best..."

I stared at the blonde haired kid. He just kicked me out of the Guardians. Then Yaya came up to me and took my Guardian cape from my bag. She gave it to the new 'joker'. This was unbelievable. I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. I was being abandoned by my own friends...Then Rima came up to me with tears in her eyes.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE SO CRUEL-HEARTED! I'M LEAVING WITH AMU TOO!"

I stared at Rima, dumbfounded. She was siding with me. Even though there was Nadeshiko and Nagihiko. I smiled and patted her head. She looked up to me with sparkling eyes that had tears coming out of them. I was proud and so was she. She then ripped her own guardian cape and threw all of the remaining scraps in Lisanna's tea. Of course, the 'king' stood up for her.

"Rima! Why would you do that? It's not nice!"  
"Well too bad, because I hate you people. By the time you meet us we will be completely different people and way stronger than you idiots. Especially you, little weakling Lisanna."

My voice surprised me and so did the rest. But Rima and I were proud nonetheless. I left with her and decided to train everyday. We transferred to a new school and trained against each other and I got a new lock. This lock could create X eggs and change them to the heart eggs. I still had the humpty lock and the next day came.

Next Day~

We came to our school regularly. When we came back home, all of our stuff was in boxes.

"Oh, Amu and Rima! Nice timing! We are moving back to Japan because we wanted to film you there!"

I probably forgot to mention that Rima and I are famous. We called ourselves the Darkness Queens. Of course we had code names. I was called Misaka and Rima was called Lily. I forgot to say that we got new charas and our old charas changed a bit. Well I got a new chara. Rima still had the same goal but mine changed. My negative feelings created Eve. Eve was the darkness queen. She wanted others to feel what I felt all these years. I also have an impossible chara who controls the elements. Her name is Aura. She controls all the elements so basically fire, water, air, earth, thunder and stuff like that. What came next was also a shock.

"We also want to see the Seiyo Academy!"  
"What?! Nooooo! I hate that place!"  
"Well, do you want your popularity to go down?"

I went on my knees in defeat. I was doomed. I'm going to that school AGAIN!

The Next day~

I walked to the school and went to my new class. Good enough, only Tadase was there. I could cope with him for a year. Maybe I could utterly torture him for what he did. I was a brand new person so no one knew me. Another person spotted my eye. Lisanna. She was glaring at me, probably mad that I was now cuter and more irresistible than her. Boys came swarming to me the minute I sat down. A flurry of questions were thrown at my head.

"Oh you're Misaka! One of the Darkness Queens!"  
"You're so cool!"  
"Let's be friends!"  
"Want me to give you a lift?"  
"Hey no fair!"  
"I want to see her, get out of my way!"

I walked out of the classroom to have my hand held by Lisanna.

"Who are you? Why are taking the boys away from me?!"  
"Well I am famous. Oh ya by the way I need to meet with you guardians. At the garden over there of course."

I left and met them an hour later. I started going into a giggling fit to see that Rima was behind them. She was making faces and was pointing to them that they were dumb. But, they didn't even see her.

"Anyways, back to business. A person gave me this letter. She said for me to read it out for you. Here goes nothing.

Dear guardians,  
What you have done to me was unforgivable. I will never gain anyone's trust again. The messenger will only repeat this once so listen well. When I meet you guys again, mark my words into your brain, that I will come for you and give you the hardest torture ever. You made me feel horrible and now I will do the same to you.

By amu"

They were dumbfounded by the looks on their faces. It was priceless. How could they not see? It was so obvious. I was Amu. Yet they were so dumb. I took off my hat and wig. They saw my pink hair. Everyone knows about it. They looked around to see what could happen and saw Rima. They immediately saw her and recognized her.

"Amu and Rima?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Amu's POV

I laughed at them and my laughing fit became a cough soon after. I stood up straight and looked them in the eye.

"Yes, Guardians, we are back. Oh wait, can we call you the Traitors? That's a better name. Cause you betrayed us and you didn't protect us so...you're more like traitors."

I grinned and ran out of the garden with Rima, the Traitors hot on my trail.

"Wait! Amu-Chan!"  
"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT, YOU IDIOTIC BLONDIE!"

I smirked at him and character transformed with Aura.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Element!"

I had a crown with rainbow coloured crystals, sitting on my head. On my body was a rainbow-coloured shirt, with diamonds and other types of jewerly in different colors attached to ribbons that came off of my shirt. I had a mini skirt with diamonds of every color, red, black, blue, you name it. Finally I wore combat boots.

"Character Transformation, Platinum Royal!"  
"Character Transformation, Dear Baby!"  
"Character Transformation, Beat Jumper!"  
"Character Transformation, Sky Jack!"  
"Character Transformation, Samurai Soul!"  
"Character Transformation, Black Lynx!"  
"Character Transformation, Clown Drop!"

I used the wind to blow them away from Rima, and used the earth as my shield. I could create the elements from my bare hands too you know. I grabbed Rima's hand, then changed.

"Character Transformation, Amulet Heart!"

I used my Heart Speeders to fly away from them, but Ikuto was too fast. He grasped onto Rima's foot and held onto it. Tch. Stupid, perverted cat. I brought Rima back down, changing into Amulet Spade in the process.

"Character Transformation, Amulet Spade!"

I used Colorful Canvas and Prism Music, making sure they would stop. They did stop at some time, but that was because an X egg passed by. Perfect. A beautiful X egg passed by in the middle of a battle. I dashed towards the egg, and character transformed into it. It was a ballet girl's X egg.

"Character Transformation, X Ballet!"

I had X's all over the tutu, my ballet shoes had X's at the front. On my head was a prima crown with a beautiful X. I had black gloves that went to my elbows. I glared at them, feeling the hatred of ballet.

"Twirling Wind!"

I twirled around many times, the wind blowing off of each twirl. I felt free. Freedom. That's what I want. I lifted my leg and made the same motion, till they were dizzy from being blown around.

"Ballet Lullaby!"

I did a peaceful dance and put them to sleep. I escaped with Rima. Rima did Tightrope Dancer to hold them in place so it would be easy. However, Ikuto wasn't there. He was still in the vicinity. I changed to Amulet Element again, just in case for a sneak attack. He was in a tree. I could tell. The leaves are telling me. I took the water from the lake nearby and used it to my will. I created a big bubble and used it to hit every tree, whatever was in the tree was taken out by the bubble. As I looked at the bubble at each passing tree, I saw blue. I sent the bubble at the blue color, and as it came back, Ikuto was in the bubble. I made sure that there was air. Of course, Ikuto was trying to swim away, it's a cats nature to hate water. I wondered what I would do with him. I smiled and dropped the ball of water into a lake with Ikuto. He swam to shore, and I was gone by then. I looked over at Rima, knowing our blood was boiling. I walked into the forest with her, and then walked home. Our home was a mansion, our rooms right beside each other. I guess we were done for today. Tomorrow will be worse. You know, I sometimes still blush when I meet Ikuto..I wonder what will come in between us.


End file.
